Autumn Thompson
Autumn Thompson was the 3rd place contestant on Survivor: Time & Change - Our Honor Defend. She is also a former production crew member for Ohio's Praise. Biography My name is Autumn Thompson from Macedonia, OH. I’ve been a fan of survivor ever since I was little and always wanted the chance to be on it! I’m so competitive to the point that it might be a bit unhealthy and love everything related to the outdoors, especially white water rafting and hiking. My big goal in life is to travel the world help people in underdeveloped countries by working in clinics there. I’m really observant, a little bit of perfectionist and very sarcastic 24/7. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Autumn Thompson '''Major(s): '''Biochemistry (Pre-Med) '''Minor(s): '''N/A '''Hometown: '''Macedonia, Ohio '''Birthday: '''March 16, 1997 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? I'm in three major clubs right now. Of course STC, but I'm also in a sorority. I joined AGD last semester and now I'm living in the house this year and hoping to get a position on EC. The other major thing I'm in is VAW (Volunteers Around the World). Last summer we went to Peru to set up and run local medical centers and helped care for patients. We also saw Machu Picchu which was a solid 10/10. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Caring, driven, perfectionist. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Anything crafty!! I also play the flute. What Are You Most Passionate About? I'm really passionate about science. Call me a nerd but I think the fact that little atoms make up a bunch of living things is so awesome. I could sit down and read my chemistry book and actually get enjoyment out of it. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? When people don't put the next roll of toilet paper on the little holder thing. People who can can never admit that they're wrong/always think they're the best at something. Guys who leave the toilet seat up. (I actually got annoyed typing this list out, that's how much I hate these things). What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? I won the jello eating competition at my high school four years in a row (please make this one of the challenges so I can showcase my talent). Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? N/A Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? Carrie Underwood, she's such a good person, talented, gorgeous, and has the best legs I've ever seen. What Is Your Dream Job? If dreams really came true I'd be a neurologist that worked overseas in third world countries..but reality might kick in before that happens. Hopefully I can make it a thing! If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? I've spent a good 10 minutes thinking about this and I can't choose. I love to travel and would like to go to places in Africa and Australia and backpack through Europe. In the end I don't think I could live anywhere away from my family, so I'd like to stay in Ohio. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? Honestly after I watch a season of Survivor I forget everyone's names so I have no idea. Someone whose good at puzzles and is really sociable. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? Survivor is the perfect way to compete against people in every aspect of your character. It tests your mental, physical, and social skills. I've always been a fan of the show and can't wait to see how far I make it! Why Will You Win? I'll win Survivor because I don't look like a big threat. I make quick connections with people but I am also able to lay low. I think I'll play a great strategic game that can get me to the end even if I'm not the most athletic. Anything else cool you'd like to share? Nope! What is one goal you have set for Autumn 2017? Get at least seven hours of sleep every day so I don't look like a zombie this semester.